Shadow
by xMakaix
Summary: Jie Kussimi is an assassin who has been captured by Jabba the Hut. When Jabba sends Han, Chewbacca, and Luke to get thrown into the Great Pit of Carkoon to get eaten by the sarlacc, she gets sent as well.
1. Bounty on Her Head

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

A girl with eerily pale skin and white hair ran through the streets of a small town on Tattooine, trying to get to her starship as fast as she could without being caught by Boba Fett. She knocked down anyone blocking her path. But the attempt was futile. She knew this, but she still tried her hardest. She wouldn't go down without a fight. It was in her nature.

Boba Fett easily caught up to her since he knew exactly where she was heading. Boba was after the girl along with many other bounty hunters ever since Jabba the Hutt placed a price on her head because she had killed one of his family members. The reward for killing the Hutt was high, so the girl had agreed to it. Being an assassin wasn't easy, and it certainly came with quite a few enemies. But you never want to be on a Hutt's bad side. She didn't fully think it through.

Before long the girl was captured by Boba Fett with her hands tied behind her back. Boba took her two blasters and carted her off to Jabba's palace. Once they got there, Boba followed Jabba's majordomo, Bib Fortuna, down to the thrown room. The girl was struggling the whole way down. Boba Fett wanted to stun her, but he knew he shouldn't. Jabba prefers them alive and kicking. Well, except for Han Solo. Jabba likes him frozen in carbonite.

Bib walked up to Jabba and whispered in his ear, telling him that Boba Fett had brought the assassin. Boba brought the girl to the middle of the floor and held her there. All around them, the music came to a stop and the creatures in the room whispered to one another.

"_At last, you have brought me the infamous assassin, Jie_," Jabba said in Huttese, a language Jie didn't understand. And it was obvious that they didn't have an interpreter either, except for Bib. The only thing she understood was her name.

Bib Fortuna addressed Boba Fett saying, "The mighty Jabba will award you with the price of 35,000 for your service." Boba simply nodded, not arguing with the sum. It's quite generous really. The Wookiee Chewbacca is only going for 25,000. That's how you know Jie has caused major problems for Jabba the Hutt. "She will fit in quite nicely."

That's where Boba Fett decided to speak, and it's not often that he does. "I do not recommend enslaving her. She is known for making a weapon out of anything. She'd cause more harm than amusement."

"_Take her away_," Jabba said, and Jie started being dragged away by some Gamorrean guards. She resisted everything, kicking anyone who got near her, but it didn't last. She still ended up being dragged down further into the castle, to the cells.


	2. The Wookiee and Smuggler

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

Days past as Jie just sat in the chamber the guards threw her into. A few times a day, scraps would be brought to her, so she would stay alive but still rot in the cell. There wasn't anything to do. Occasionally she could hear screams and roars echoing down the corridors, coming from where she knew the rancor was kept. She was surprised that she wasn't going to be fed to it, at least to the best of her knowledge.

Jie paced around her cell. There wasn't much in it. A few benches and broken pipes. Water covered the floor. After her first few hours, Jie found pieces of metal on the ground, and she started planning her escape because they were fairly sharp. She made the pieces sharper by scraping them on a rock.

Every night, Jabba and whatever guests decided to stay would be sleeping, making a perfect time to execute the plan. But on the fourth day of being locked in the hole, Jie got a cell buddy. When the boar-like guards threw the creature into the chamber, she knew they were laughing since they just placed a Wookiee in the same room as an assassin. Both are known for killing. Assassins for money and Wookiees for whenever they get mad or feel like it.

"How's it going?" Jie asked even though it didn't matter if she spoke anyway. The Wookiee, who she knew was Chewbacca, tried to communicate back, but she didn't understand him one bit. "Sorry, I don't speak Wookiee. I was just trying to be polite. I'm Jie though." Chewbacca said something else, but Jie still didn't know what.

For the next hour or two, they just sat there glancing occasionally at each other. Jie had the shards of metal tucked into her pants and boots for easy access, but she didn't want to risk making them any sharper since Chewbacca might freak out if he saw her with a makeshift weapon. That was just Jie's thought though. It's not like she's come across many Wookiees before.

Thankfully, for Chewbacca, they got another person thrown into the cell with them. The infamous smuggler, Han Solo. By the looks of it he was sick. Chewbacca made a small sound and Han said in a small voice clouded with confusion, "Chewie?" Chewbacca made another noise. "Chewie, is that you?" Chewbacca ran over to him a smothered him in a hug. "Ch-Chewie!" Jie continued to sit there and watch with slight amusement.

Chewbacca shook him a few times, and Han responded with, "I can't see, pal. What's going on?" Chewie replied, and Jie was amazed at how Han actually understood what he was saying. "Luke? Luke's crazy. Can't even take care of himself, much less rescue anybody." The assassin sitting nearby wondered who Luke is and what his plan is if he was deciding on rescuing them.

Chewbacca said something else. "A Jedi Knight?" Han exclaimed. That sparked Jie's interest. She heard about them in stories as a kid, but that's it. Supposedly they were extinct. "I'm out of it for a little while and everyone gets delusions and grandeur." Chewbacca pulled him closer and hugged him, making the assassin smile at the friendship between the two. "All right, pal. I'm all right."

"Awe, he missed you," Jie told him as he patted the Wookiee's arm.

"Who's that?" Han asked looking in no particular direction. He didn't think anyone else was in the room besides Chewie and him, but he was wrong.

"I'm Jie," the girl introduced.

"The assassin?" Han inquired. "Jabba had a price on your head, too?"

"You got that right."


	3. Jabba's Decision

(Jie's POV)

Not too long after meeting Chewbacca and Han, a noise sounded far down the hall. "What's that sound?" Han asked no one in particular.

"Someone is being sacrificed to the rancor for Jabba's entertainment," I told him with no emotion what-so-ever.

"Who do you think it is?" he questioned.

"I don't know. I don't exactly know many people. Especially none who visit a Hutt," I confessed. It was sad but true. I don't know anyone outside of bounty hunters I have come across, and none of us are exactly friends. I also never speak to people back on my home planet of Umbara. "The person probably made Jabba mad. It could very well be the person who you said was planning a rescue mission. I mean, he does know you're here." Han looked even more pale from my suggestion.

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine?" Han grumbled.

"I try," I told him honestly with a smirk plastered on my face that he obviously couldn't see.

A few minutes later we heard a loud screeching sound, and then no sound at all. Then Gamorrean guards came to our chamber, and all three of us had started being dragged out of the cell and cuffed again. We were brought up the stairs towards the throne room. _What is going on now? _I thought.

One of the guards jerked me hard, and I cursed in Umbarese. "Let go of me, you incompetent buffoon!" I kicked the creature away as hard as I could, only to be hounded by three more.

"I take it you aren't a people person," Han joked.

"Oh, what makes you say that?" I countered, still struggling with the guards.

As we came up the stairs a male voice called out, "Han!" A man about my age was being guided by a human guard. _Lucky him_, I thought.

"Luke!" Han replied immediately knowing the voice.

"Are you all right?" Luke asked his friend as we were all brought to the throne room together.

"Fine," Han replied, walking funny because he still couldn't see. "Together again, huh?"

"Wouldn't miss it." I grinned at their joking.

"How we doing?"

"Same as always," Luke confessed. Wow, they must have really bad luck if this is how it usually is: being captured or just in a really tight jam.

"That bad, huh? Where's Leia?"

"I'm here," said Jabba's current slave girl. I know I should feel bad for her, but it seems like she might have it better. Might being the key word considering I have no idea what it's like being a slave. But she doesn't look half bad in the slave outfit. She makes it work, and she's not completely naked, or dead.

"Great, we have everyone including an assassin," Han mocked.

"I _can _gut you without a weapon or my hands," I threatened.

"Oh, I know," Han reassured. "You have a big reputation."

"Ha ha," I replied sarcastically.

Jabba then said something that most of us probably didn't understand. A golden protocal droid interpreted what the Hutt said with much dismay. "Oh, dear. His high exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately."

"Good, I hate long waits," Han cut in. Easy for him to say. I've been locked up for days.

The droid continued. "You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast in the Pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerfull sarlacc."

"Doesn't sound so bad," said Han slightly optimistically.

The interpreter wasn't done yet. "In his belly you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested over a thousand years." I would very much like to avoid that if possible. Chewbacca protested, but obviously it didn't do anything. Even more so since no one understood him.

"On second thought, let's pass on that," Han noted.

"You should have bargained, Jabba," Luke subtly threatened. I wanted to tell him to shut up because we're dead, and nothing is going to change that, but something told me that he had a good plan that might just be crazy enough to work. And I might as well go down in style.

Jabba announced something and the guards began taking us away. "This is the last mistake you'll ever make," Luke told him. Jabba just laughed. _What is Luke's plan?_ It is very hard to kill a Hutt. That's why I only killed one for a very large sum of money that is currently collecting dust on my ship.


	4. The Great Pit of Carkoon: Part 1

(Jie's POV)

It was very warm and bright as we traveled across the sea of sand to the pit. I may not have been on my shadow world for a few years, but my eyes were aching from the brightness of the two Tatooine suns.

Guards surrounded Chewie, Han, Luke, and I on one of the skiffs while some other guards as well as bounty hunters rode on the other skiff. I noticed Boba Fett on the large sail barge. I seriously want to be the one that kills the stupid bounty hunter.

Han's condition had improved though. I could tell because he wasn't shaking anymore, and he started to squint slightly, meaning he was beginning to see better. I don't know if it's good or bad though. He's beginning to be able to see what's going to kill him. "My eyes are getting better," Han told Luke. "Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur." _That's because we're basking in the glow of the suns, genius_, I thought.

"There's nothing to see," Luke said honestly. "I used to live here, you know?"

"You're going to die here, you know?" Han sarcastically replied. "Convenient."

Luke had none of it. "Just stick close to Chewie and Lando. I'm taking care of everything." I love his confidence. It's cute how he thinks everything will be fine.

"Oh, great," Han muttered. It didn't seem like he had the faith his friend had. But then again, none of us did.

"You're lucky I'm not even relatively on their side," I spoke up to them, making their heads look back at me, or in Han's case just turn slightly so he could hear me better since he can't see me anyway. "You guys aren't exactly being subtle or quiet with your conversation. Just saying. Try to be more secretive next time."

"We'll keep that in mind next time we get captured," Han said nonchalantly. "If we make it out of this miraculously somehow, with our luck we'll be captured again pretty soon."

"Aw, trouble in paradise?" I mocked. Han chuckled before facing forward. Luke glanced over me questioningly before turning around.

When we arrived at the pit my feet were starting to become sore from just standing there. The skiff we were on parked above and slightly to the side of the sarlacc. The other skiff zoomed around us. The plank was let out and one of the guards shoved Luke closer to it, moving Han, Chewbacca, and I out of the way but where we could still watch his demise. It's sickening really.

"Victims of the mighty sarlacc," Jabba's interpreter droid started from Jabba's sail barge, "his excellency hopes that you will die honorably, but should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hut will now listen to your pleas."

"Threepio," Han yelled, "you tell that slimy, worm-ridden filth that he'll get no such pleasure from us. Right?"

"I would've said a lot more, but yeah, basically," I told him. Chewbacca said something to Han as well. I should probably learn how to speak Shyriiwook, or at least another language besides Basic and Umbarese, but I know I won't.

"Jabba," Luke called, "this is your last chance. Free us, or die." You can hear them laughing from here.

"So much confidence and surety in one human," I mused. "I'm not sure if that's sad or actually good." Luke glanced back at me, and I spotted a small hint of a smirk.

Jabba ordered something, and the guard nudged Luke forward, further onto the plank. Luke looked around before making a small farewell gesture. The creatures around us got all excited when Jabba undoubtedly ordered him to be thrown into the sarlacc, but it was shortlived. Luke jumped but grabbed the edge of the plank before launching himself into the air, over our heads.

Once he landed, Luke caught his lightsaber and activated it. That's when everything erupted into chaos.


	5. The Great Pit of Carkoon: Part 2

(Jie's POV)

When Luke began attacking the guards with his lightsaber, everyone began fighting. I jumped up, bringing my hands under my feet and in front of me. A guard came at me, but even with my hands tied it didn't do much. I kicked him in the chest as hard as I could. He lost his balance, so I round-house kicked him, pushing him off the skiff and into the beast's mouth below.

Luke had sliced one of the other guards before he came over to Chewie, Han, and I to get us out of the restraints. "Nice," he approved.

"I try," I jokingly said, rubbing my sore wrists. "I guess you did have a plan after all, Jedi." He simply shrugged. A second later someone blasts our skiff from Jabba's sail barge, launching two guys over it, one of whom seemed as though he is on our side.

I attacked the guard closest to me and grabbed his vibro axe before throwing him off the side. I spotted Boba Fett flying over. Once he landed Luke cut his blaster in half and almost attacked him again, but I stopped him saying, "I got this."

I twirled the weapon and stared at Boba Fett for a moment as Luke jumped onto the other skiff. "You're dead, bounty hunter," I threatened.

"In your dreams," he tells me. Well, my dream is about to become reality. I then attacked. I slashed at Boba with the vibro axe, and he dodged before advancing on me. He blocked the next slash headed towards him with his arm, and I kicked him. It continued like that for a minute before another blast hit the skiff, causing both of us to be thrown back, the vibro axe flying over the edge.

Boba Fett's jetpack was fried from hitting the ground hard while I had a massive bruise forming. I leapt back up and attacked him again, not letting the pain stop me. Since he was bigger, stronger, and had armor on, I kicked Boba as hard as I could again and again until he was backed up to the edge of the skiff from the incessant attacks. My fists weren't going to do anything except get injured because of his stupid Mandalorian armor. Kicking won't hurt him, but it will disturb his actions. I kicked Boba in the chest as hard as I could, and he fell off the skiff into the sarlacc's mouth. The sarlacc seemingly burped, making me grin.

Another blast hit the skiff, and Han fell over the edge, but his feet were tangled. He told Chewie to grab him and the Wookiee did. Whoever was shooting at us did it again. Luke saw from the other skiff, and I watched as he leaped onto the sail barge and climbed to the top. When he made it up there, he sliced the person with his lightsaber.

The guy Han was trying to help, whom I assume is Lando since Luke mentioned him earlier, had wound up getting his leg wrapped in one of the sarlacc's tentacles. I spotted a blaster on the floor of the skiff and grabbed it. Lando saw and said, "Don't shoot me!"

"I'm not going to shoot you," I reassure. "Don't move!"

"Just a little higher!" Lando told me. I ignored him since I know how to shoot a damn blaster and was fairly good at it too. I shot the blaster, and it hit the tentacle. The sarlacc squealed and retracted it's tentacle.

Lando grabbed the tip of the vibro axe that Han had and started scooting up the sand dune. "Chewie, pull us up," Han demanded. I could imagine that he was starting to get a head rush from being upside down. I helped haul Lando onto the deck when his hands reached it.

I watched as Leia pointed the big gun at the deck of the sail barge. Luke grabbed her, shot the gun, and they flew over on the rope. "Let's go, and don't forget the droids," Luke told Lando as he and Leia landed on the skiff.

"We're on our way," Lando said. He steered the skiff to where two droids were in the sand before he drove away, and we watched as Jabba's sail barge exploded, killing everyone on it who wasn't already dead.


	6. Getting to the Ships

(Jie's POV)

As we traveled on the skiff to the nearest town, we all sat down. Considering how uncomfortable Leia looked, I took off my jacket and handed it to her. "Thanks," she told me, obviously still skeptical as to who I was.

"No problem," I said nonchalantly. "You don't exactly look comfortable in that." She gave me a grateful smile and put the jacket on, zipping it up.

"Where's the Falcon?" Han asked. His sight was a lot better. He could make out shapes, but everything was still blurry.

"Don't worry, Han," Lando reassured. "Your precious ship is fine."

"She better be," Han grumbled. Chewie made a noise.

Leia turned to me since I was right next to her. "Why were you locked up at Jabba's Palace?"

"Or even on Tattooine," Lando cut in, obviously having heard her. "You're an Umbaran. It's obvious because of your eerily pale skin, white hair, and pale blue, almost white, eyes. I'm surprised you aren't greatly disoriented from the large amount of light."

"I haven't been on Umbara in over three years," I pointed out.

"Yeah, and your people are highly secretive and manipulative," Lando continued, ignoring what I said. "Most of what you crave is power and influence. You're masters of indirection, and you almost never reveal your true thoughts or intentions."

"Says the scoundrel," I countered. "Are you done bashing my people? Everything you just said is from an outsider's point of view. We do all of that to get everyone to leave us alone. Why do you think the Empire stays out of Umbara? It also makes us the perfect politicians." In the corner of my eye I noticed Leia nod in agreement on that last part.

"So is Umbara on the Empire's side?" Luke asked me.

"Technically speaking, yes," I told him. "But there has always been talk of rebelling. Umbarans don't like being told what to do. We're a very stubborn people. Then again the Empire also provides many job opportunities since we're great at sneaking around. They use us as spies. And since we have the ability to read, subtly influence, and sometimes control the will of others, they use us all the time."

"Like Jabba uses bounty hunters and smugglers," Han cut in.

"Exactly," I said. "I take it you are with the rebellion?"

"Yeah, we are," Luke said. "We're meeting up with them soon."

"Mind if I tag along?" I asked. "From the looks of it, you could use all the help you can get."

"You just said your people are used as spies for the Empire," Lando pointed out. "That doesn't exactly make us want to trust you."

"I'm an assassin," I told them. "I work for myself. And I was thrown into Jabba's dungeons by Boba Fett for killing a Hutt. I doubt even the Emperor knew I would meet you guys."

"The lady's got a point," Han said while rubbing his eyes.

"I've kind of wanted another girl around," Leia told us. Chewbacca made a noise, like he was agreeing. I say agreeing since he nodded his head as well.

"It's fine by me," Luke said. "You've got your own ship?"

"How else do you think I got to this rock?" I mocked. He shrugged.

"Part of me thinks this is a bad idea," Lando said to us. "But I'm not going to go against your guys's judgment. You want her aboard, then okay."


	7. The Rebel Alliance

(Jie's POV)

The flight to the rebel camp didn't take too long. It was near the planet Sullust, which is also in the outer rim. I dock my ship and follow the others. The trio then changed into new clothes and I get my jacket back.

Before long, a little over a day, the rebels gathered to discuss the plans of attack. I walked with Han and Chewbacca into the area. Leia was speaking with a few others. Chewie and I took a seat as Han spoke to Lando.

"Well, look at you. A general, huh?" Han praised as he looked at his friend adorned in a lavender cape and nice suit.

"Someone must have told them about my little maneuver at Battle of Taanab," Lando told him, smirking a little.

"Well, don't look at me, pal," Han said. "I just told them you were a fair pilot. I didn't know they were looking for someone to _lead _this crazy attack."

"I'm surprised they didn't ask you to do it."

"Who says they didn't? But I ain't crazy," Han countered, taking a seat on the other side of the Wookiee. "You're the respectable one, remember?" The two men smiled at each other as if sharing an old memory.

Dinging sounds are heard and people began taking their seats. Leia sat on the other side of Han while Lando stayed standing. "The Empire's made a critical error, and the time for our attack has come," the red-haired lady said. Obviously she held a lot of power since she was the one speaking, and she was adourned in a cape, but I have no idea who she is. I mostly know of scoundrels and bounty hunters.

"Data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoint the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station," she continued. "We also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial fleet spread throughout the galaxy and them not ready to engage us, it is relatively unprotected.

"But most important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star. Many Bothan's died to bring us this information." Well, isn't she bursting with happiness. "Admiral Ackbar."

The male Mon Calamari standing a bit behind her stepped up to the projection to address the crowd. "You can see here, the Death Star is orbiting the forest moon of Endor. Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield which is generated from the nearby forest moon of Endor. The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted.

"Once the shield is down our cruisers will create a perimeter while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor." The projection showed as much. "General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack."

"Good luck," Han cuts in. Everyone, especially Lando, looked at him. "You're gonna need it."

The admiral carried on as if Solo hadn't interrupted. "General Madine."

A blond man stepped foward and said, "We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship, and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator."

Mumbling was heard throughout the group. "Sounds dangerous," I heard the golden droid, C-3PO, say. Even Leia said something to Han.

"General Solo, is your strike team assembled?" General Madine asked. Leia looked at Solo, slightly shocked.

"Uh, my team is ready, but I don't have a command crew for the shuttle," Han told him. Chewbacca hollered and raised his hand. "It's going to be rough, pal. I didn't expect anything from you." Chewie simply hollered again. "That's one."

"General," Leia said, "count me in."

"Can I come along?" I spoke up, looking at the Corellian. He nodded.

"I'm with you, too," I hear a voice call out. We turn our heads to the speaker and saw Luke walk down the stairs. Leia got up and gave him a hug.

"Luke," Han said as him, Chewie, and I joined the two.

"Hi, Han," Luke replied. "Jie, it's good to see you here."

"We were wondering when you were going to make it," I told him with a smirk on my face. "Wouldn't want to have all the fun." The blond chuckled a bit.

"No, we wouldn't want that," he agreed. His blue eyes sparkled.

"Well, let's suit up," Han suggested.


	8. Take Off

(Jie's POV)

I didn't like the look of the Imperial shuttle. It is extremely crappy. I sighed as I continued braiding my hair to keep it out of the way, but not doing much to make it look extravagant. After pulling on the camo suit over my clothes and helmet onto my head, I followed the others to the shuttle.

Chewie and Luke immediately started working, getting the ship ready for take off. Han stayed outside, talking with Lando, who was taking the Millennium Falcon. Solo was worried about his poor ship being damaged. He should really be more worried about us getting caught.

"You ready for this?" Luke asked me since I was simply sitting there, glancing around the cockpit.

"It's not the most dangerous thing I've done, but I definitely don't like unfamiliar territory," I confessed. This ship definitely counts as something I would be wary of since I don't know anything about it. Luke grinned slightly.

"I hear you," the blond murmured.

"About which part?" I asked him.

"Both." I chuckled and watched him continue what he was doing. I don't know why, but I didn't mind just watching. I couldn't place the reason. Usually I prefer doing something, anything, to just sitting around, letting other people do it, but I didn't mind this. I'm not comfortable with this ship, but I'd still vaguely know what to do.

Then Han entered and said, "You got her warm?"

"Yeah, she's coming up," Luke replied. Han took a seat in the pilot's chair. Chewbacca started complaining to Han, all of which I couldn't understand.

"You know, I don't think the Empire had Wookiee's in mind when they designed her, Chewie," Han told the copilot. He then casted a solemn look at his ship which was parked right in front of the shuttle. Leia came in and rested a hand on his shoulder, noticing the worried expression.

"Hey, you awake?" the princess joked, getting the General's attention.

"Yeah, I just got a funny feeling, like I'm not going to see her again."

Leia sent him a reassuring smile. "C'mon, General," she said. "Let's move." She moved back and took a seat behind Chewie. I was sitting behind her, with R2-D2 standing next to me and C-3PO seated in the chair behind Luke.

"Right," Han muttered. "Chewie, let's see what this piece of junk can do. Ready everybody?"

"All set," Luke replied, fumbling with something.

Artoo beeped a few times. "Here we go again," Threepio mused. We left the main ship as Han got the coordinates ready.

"All right, hang on," Han warned. Then we jumped to hyperspace.


	9. Flying Casual

(Jie's POV)

When we dropped out of hyperspace, the new Death Star wasn't too far away. None of us liked the sight of it very much. One could practically feel the anxiety rolling off of us. A command ship was circling the moon as well, or at least the station.

"If they don't go for this we're going to have to get out of here pretty quick, Chewie," Han said. Chewie replied to him right before the Imps did.

"We have you on our screen now," the voice said through the communicator. "Please identify."

"Shuttle Tydirium, requesting deactivation of the deflector shield," Han replied smoothly.

"Shuttle Tydirium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage."

"Transmition commencing."

"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid," Leia cut in after Han transmitted the code. She had a point. If the code doesn't work then everyone is screwed.

"It'll work," Han reassured, looking back at her with a grin. "It'll work."

Meanwhile Luke was staring at the ship in front of us. "Vader's on that ship," the blond told us.

"Now don't get jittery, Luke," Han scolded, believing he was just paranoid. "There're a lot of command ships." Chewie grunted. "Keep your distance though, Chewie, but don't _look _like you're trying to keep your distance." Chewie then probably sassed him. "I don't know. Fly casual."

"Seriously?" I inquired.

"Are you mocking my flying skills?" Han asked.

"You understood wrong. I'm mocking your speaking skills." Han rolled his eyes, facing forward one again.

It was silent until a different voice asked, "Shuttle Tydirium, what is your cargo and c destination?" The voice was undoubtedly from someone high up. An admiral, maybe.

"Parts and technical crew; forest moon," Han lied.

No one said anything. Luke's eyes were wide. "I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come," he mutters. It was like he somehow knew that Darth Vader knew he was on this ship.

"It's your imagination, kid," Han told him. "Come on, let's keep a little optimism here." The silence was deafening. No voice sounded for almost a full minute as the Imperials were debating on whether or not to clear us. "They're not going for it, Chewie."

Then a voice spoke through the communicator and we held our breaths. "Shuttle Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course." It was obvious that all of us were surprised. But something didn't seem right about how long it took. I mean, I _am _a master of deception.

Han donned a smug grin and looked back at us. "Okay," he said. "I told you it was gonna work. No problem." I noticed Luke's expression. He wasn't buying it. At least not completely.

The shuttle continued forward, down to the forest moon of Endor.


	10. Follow the Enemy

(Jie's POV)

After we landed, we exited the ship with the strike team and followed Han through the forest. Before long, Han stopped and motioned for everyone to get down into the bushes. "Oh, I told you it was dangerous here," C-3PO told his astromech friend.

Han, Leia, Luke, Chewie, and I walked forward a little and hid behind a ledge. Down below were three scout troopers. At least from what I could see.

"Should we try and go around?" Leia suggested.

"It'd take time," Luke told her.

"This whole party would be for nothing if they see us," Han said. Chewie then said something to Han. Han turned to us. "Chewie and I will take care of this. You stay here."

"Quietly," Luke warns just as Han was about to leave. "There might be more of them out there."

"Hey, it's me," Han replied with a cheeky grin.

"Exactly," I muttered. Luke looked at Leia and I with an exasperated expression.

It didn't take too long for Han and Chewie to get down there. We watched the train wreck. Granted, Han didn't screw up right off the bat, but he ended up stepping on a twig. The scout trooper he was following turned around and hit Han, knocking him to the ground and causing his blaster to go off.

"Call for help!" the trooper yelled to his buddy. "Go!" The second trooper made a dash for his speeder.

"Great, come on!" Luke ordered. The three of us ran down the hill. Chewie shot the trooper on the speeder as Han was fighting the first one. The third one was on the ground either unconscious or dead.

As we ran out of the bushes, Leia stopped and I almost ran into her. "Over there, two more of them!" she pointed out as two other scout troopers sped away on speeders.

I made eye contact with Leia and knew we were thinking the same thing: _follow them_. We ran towards the two lone bikes. "I see them," Luke said and noticed where we were headed. "Wait, Leia! Jie!"

Leia was chasing after them first. Luke jumped onto the one I was on right before I hit the starter and sped off after Leia. He grabbed my waist so he wouldn't fly off. "You catch on pretty fast," I told him, hoping he would hear me despite the wind whistling through our ears. "You just need to be faster."

Leia and I caught up to the troopers and weren't too far behind them when Luke said, "Quick, jam their comlinks, center switch." I did just that. In all honesty, I love being on a speeder. It's fast, obviously, and the trees and other flora blended together while I went past them.

The two scout troopers went over a fallen tree log and I went under it, Luke and I ducking our heads. "Move closer," Luke said. "Get alongside that one." The trooper closest to us noticed us. Leia stayed on the other side of me, continuing to follow the one further ahead.

The speeder Luke and I were on hit the scout's. Whatever Luke wanted to do, I let him, simply making sure we didn't topple over or run into a tree. Luke then jumped onto his speeder and shoved him off. The scout hit a tree on the way over.

It was now Leia, Luke, and I each on our own speeder, following the lone trooper. The good fortune didn't last as I glanced back and noticed two more begin to follow us.

"We've got company!" I yelled to my two companions, and not a second later did they start shooting at us. The first bolt hit Luke. I dropped back to take on the two and Luke did as well.

Breaking the two apart, the one on the left rammed into a tree as Luke started shooting at him. We then kept on the other one which veered off to the right. He led us through trees that were closer together. I narrowly missed one.

"Do you need driving lessons?" Luke shouted jokingly to keep my spirits up.

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled back at him. He wasn't phased for a second. _Stupid Jedi_, I think. _Were they always this infuriating?_

We made a sharp turn and ended up alongside the trooper. Both of us rammed into him a few times until Luke's speeder got stuck on the trooper's. I didn't see much, but definitely noticed Luke's speeder explode. This trooper is bantha fodder.

I took one from Luke's book and jumped onto the scout's speeder as we continued. The struggle didn't last very long. Since I couldn't do much behind him, I grabbed the trooper and took him over board with me. I landed on him, grabbed his head and twisted it, effectively killing him.

Now I just need to find Luke, Leia, and/or the others.


	11. Red Alert: Ewok

(Jie's POV)

I didn't particularly have a destination in mind seeing as I know nothing about the moon and was basically blindly following Han earlier. I'm terrible. There was also no obvious sun seeing as this is the moon.

I grumble some profanities as I kick a rock and take off the annoying helmet. _What am I supposed to do now? _I think, tossing the helmet to the side. _Walk around for hours hoping somehow I'll find the rebels or until someone, anyone, finds me? Yeah, that's a fantastic plan._

A few minutes later, I heard rustling not too far away from me. I ducked down behind the nearest bush and slowly took out my blaster. Then I saw a local, an Ewok. I put my blaster back in my belt, knowing that I wouldn't need it. But the thing I saw next shocked me. Leia was following him.

I abruptly stand in surprise. "Leia?" I inquired. Both the Ewok and Leia turn to me in shock.

"Jie?" Leia replied. "Jie!" The former princess smiled and I grinned back at the sight of a familiar face. "I'm so glad you're okay. Where's Luke?"

I walked closer and said, "I don't know. Last I saw was his speeder running into a tree. I doubt he's dead, but I haven't seen him since."

The Ewok said something and tugs on Leia's sleeve. She glanced down at him before telling me, "Come on. I think he's taking me to his tribe."

I looked over the furry creature questioningly. "Why?" I asked.

"Not a clue," she said honestly. "But I gave him food and now he likes me."

"Ah," I mused. "The perfect way to someone's heart. Food." Leia laughed a little and the little guy tugged on her sleeve again. "Alright, I guess we should go before he pulls your arm off like a Wookiee."

Leia and I followed the Ewok. Soon we came across the camp they stayed in. It is amazing. Houses in almost every tree with rope bridges connecting them all and ladders to the ground and to the ones even higher up in the trees.

We came across other Ewoks but eventually we were shoved into one of the houses with what seemed to be female Ewoks. One of the four was holding a cub. "They're so cute," I tell Leia as the females started hustling around the hut.

"I never thought I'd hear an assassin say that," she replied.

"Just because I'm an assassin doesn't take away from the fact that I know something is adorable when I see it," I stated. One of the Ewoks sat us down on some wood benches.

"What else do you think is cute?" Leia asks me. At first I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but she raised her eyebrows suggestively, so I knew she was talking about a man. The baby got set in a crib and it's mother joined the others in getting stuff. I wasn't sure what until I noticed cloth in their hands.

"I'm not after Han," I tell her. "He's all yours."

Leia rolled her eyes. "That's not who I'm talking about."

My eyebrows furrow as I scrunch up my face in confusion. Then it dawns on me. "Luke?" I ask incredulously. "You're talking about Luke?"

"Well, I'm certainly not talking about Lando," she states matter-of-factly.

"Gross. I haven't talked or even thought about guys that way since I was fifteen. I'm not going to start when we're in the middle of this. Whatever this is." I gesture to the four Ewoks making a few things from animal skin.

Two more Ewoks enter the hut as Leia says, "You'll have to start thinking about it sometime." The two new Ewoks then start messing with our hair. "What is going on?"

"I think they're trying to make us into one of them," I point out. Not too much later, mine and Leia's hair were done, and we were in new clothing made by the Ewoks most likely from animal skin. "This is so strange," I tell her. "I never thought I'd wear a dress again. Or even see you in a dress."

"I know, right?" Leia replies. Our other clothes were folded neatly in a pile on a wooden table.

Leia's long brown hair was left down and the front parts were braided with twine. Her dress is floor-length with short-sleeves, but she wore her white long-sleeve shirt under it. And the dress is light brown everything else. My hair was in a more complex braid than before. My dress is floor-length and short-sleeve as well, yet dark brown with three layers for the skirt.

I like them, believe it or not. Not just the dresses, but the Ewoks. They were cute, kind, and just looking out for themselves.

* * *

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing it! I really appreciate hearing what you like about it, so I would love to hear more from you all!**


	12. Search for the Missing Girls

Happy Father's Day everyone! "I am your father."

* * *

(Luke's POV)

Making my way back to Han wasn't that easy, but I just followed my instincts and made it back in a short amount of time. I trusted Leia and Jie to make it back as well, for the most part. Leia was smart but I doubt had ever been stranded somewhere like this. Though Jie probably has experienced something similar. I could only hope that they would get back safely.

I trudged through the thick foliage, lost in thought. I couldn't get the assassin out of my head. Her pale blue eyes and white hair just seemed to stick with me, but I don't know why. Jie is aggressive and harsh, to the likes I've never seen before. It was intriguing. Her and Han got along well with their sarcastic jeers at everything. But she isn't arrogant like he is, nor is she as patient as Leia. She's different, I get that, yet I don't understand my thoughts completely settling on her.

I began jogging when I realized I was close to the group. A few members of the strike team came out of the trees. I looked around, searching for the former smuggler. Then I heard him call my name.

He grins and comes out from behind a tree. I make my way over, and he meets me halfway. Han's grin melts away as he realizes I am alone. "Where's Leia and Jie?" he asked me.

My eyes widened at the revelation. "What, they didn't come back?" I questioned.

"I thought they were with you," Han points out.

"We got separated," I reply. "We better go look for them."

Han turns to a member of the team. "Take the squad ahead," he orders. "We'll meet at the shield generator at 0300."

"Come on, Artoo, we'll need your scanner," I tell the droid. Obviously Threepio will tag along.

"Don't worry, Master Luke, we know what to do," Threepio reassures as Han, Chewie, and I head out. They follow us through the foliage.

We search the forest, making our way towards where Leia was separated from Jie and I, hoping she is still around there. We spread out a little, but stay close enough together so as to not get lost.

I walk near a fallen log and stop right in my tracks. A lone helmet is on the ground. I pick it up and realized that it is Leia's. _Oh, no_, I think. Han's voice calling my name snaps me out of my pessimistic thoughts.

I run over to him. He and Chewie are gazing down at a totaled speeder bike. "There's two more wrecked speeders back there," I tell him. "And I found this." I toss Leia's helmet to him.

"I'm afraid Artoo's sensors can find no trace of Princess Leia or Jie," Threepio relays to us.

"I hope they're all right," Han said dejectedly. My eyes were downcast, but then Chewie hollers. "What Chewie?" Han asks as Chewie starts walking. "What Chewie?" Han then follows him. The droids and I do as well.

We follow the Wookiee into a small clearing. A dead animal is hanging from a small tree. I sense something off with it. In a forest, creatures would definitely have already eaten the meat by now. I yell, "Wait, no, Chewie! No, don't!" However, I am too late. Chewie already grabbed at the animal.

A net springs up and lifts us into the air. "Nice work," Han mutters. "Great, Chewie! Great. Always thinking with your stomach."

"Will you take it easy!" I defend. This is not a good time to become angry with each other. My arms are stuck in the holes of the net, so I can't move them very well. "Let's just figure out a way to get out of this thing! Han, can you reach my lightsaber?"

"Yeah! Sure!" Han exclaimed with slight sarcasm, but he still complies, trying to reach the weapon. If Jie was here she'd have us out in a pinch. I shake the thought from my mind. _Now is not the time! _I silently chide myself.

I hear Threepio tell Artoo something right before we all fell from the net. Hitting the hard ground below us. My back ached as I brought myself up. Then small creatures, Ewoks, came out of the bushes.


	13. Ewok Galore

(Luke's P.O.V.)

Han and I look at them in slight amusement and amazement. They brandish weapons. Not blasters or anything, but wooden spears and bows and arrows. As Han and I start to get up, what looked to be the leader of their group pointed his spear at the smuggler.

"Hey, point that thing someplace else," Han tells the black and white Ewok, shoving the weapon out of his face. The Ewok did it again after conversing with another. Han grabs the stick and brings out his blaster.

I grab his forearm, stopping him from doing anything rash. "Han, don't," I tell him. "It'll be all right." Han reluctantly lets go of the sticks as the Ewoks gather closer. His blaster is taken from him as well. "Chewie, give them your crossbow." He hands it over.

"Oh, my head," Threepio complained as he sits up. The Ewoks gasp at the sight of the golden droid. "Oh, my goodness." After some words were spoken between the Ewoks, they start bowing down to the protocol droid and humming. It is slightly amusing, but I am also deeply confused. Han and I glance around at the creatures.

Threepio then says something in another language. "Do you understand anything they're saying?" I ask.

"Oh, yes, Master Luke!" Threepio exclaims. "Remember that I am fluent in over six million forms of commun-"

Han cut him off. "What are you telling them?" Han inquired.

"Hello, I think." He thinks? "I could be mistaken. They're using a very primitive dialect, but I do believe they think I am some sort of god."

I smirk and look to Han who scoffs a little. "Well, why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this?" Han asks Threepio sarcastically.

"I beg your pardon, General Solo, but that just wouldn't be proper," Threepio replies. I try to keep my laughter contained as I turn my gaze away from them, look down at the forest floor, wondering how Han will handle this. Everything will be just fine. I can sense it, yet this is hilarious.

"Proper?"

"It is against my programming to impersonate a deity," Threepio tells him dead seriously. I use my hand to hide my grin, but then notice Han tense up.

"Why, you-" Han cut himself off. He starts to move towards Threepio, and I move to stop him; however, several Ewoks move their spear in front of Han, stopping him from threatening their 'god'. He holds up his hands placatingly. "My mistake. He's an old friend of mine."

We are then tied to wooden poles by vines. Each of us, Chewie, Han, Artoo, and I, are carried by multiple Ewoks. Behind us, Threepio is carried like the god they think he is. They carry us through the forest to their village. I can only hope that the girls are okay and not doing as bad as we are.

Once we get there, they blow a horn, announcing the arrival. In what seemed to be the village square, female Ewoks made their way into their huts at the sight of us. We are placed around a fire pit, except for Han who is placed above the pit.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," I hear Han say. Threepio spoke to what seemed to be the chief. The chief was also the one holding my lightsaber. "What did he say?" Han asks sternly.

"I'm rather embarrassed, General Solo, but it appears you are to be the main course at a banquet in my honor," Threepio announces.

Drums start beating. All the Ewoks turn their heads toward a large hut. Then Leia emerges, followed closely by Jie. My heart skips a beat when I see them. A grin spreads from ear to ear. "Leia! Jie!" I gasp with Han.

They move towards us, concern clouding their expressions. Ewoks then block their way with raised spears. They backed away. "Your Royal Highness," Threepio greets.

Leia gazes down at the Ewoks as Jie lookes towards us. "But these are our friends," Leia tries to explain. "Threepio, tell them they must be set free."

Threepio speaks to them, but they shake their heads. Ewoks piled more wood up from underneath Han. "Somehow, I got the feeling that didn't help us very much," Han says dismally.

"No kidding," Jie chimes in, glaring at the golden droid.

I thought I'd try a different approach. "Threepio," I began, "tell them if they don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your magic."

"But Master Luke, what magic?" Threepio asks. "I couldn't possibly-"

I cut him off, saying, "Just tell them."

He turns to them again. It gets their attention, but the chief doesn't believe him. "You see, Master Luke; they didn't believe me. Just as I said they wouldn't." I close my eyes and begin to concentrate, wrapping my mind around the throne that was made for the droid. I use the Force, lifting the makeshift throne off the ground.

The Ewoks scatter in terror. I open my eyes just as Threepio starts freaking out. The chief yells orders to the Ewoks, and they began to release us.

Leia and Jie ran towards us. Leia ran to Han and they embrace as I set Threepio back on the ground. Jie came over and asks, "Are you all right?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I tell her.

"Are you sure?" she asks again. "You were just about to become my dinner."

"I'm sure I wouldn't have tasted very good," I point out. Jie laughed a little, something she obviously doesn't do often. Han, Leia, and Chewie came over. "Thanks, Threepio."

"I-I never knew I had it in me," Threepio tells us, not realizing it was me.


	14. Story Time

(Jie's P.O.V.)

A few hours later, the group, a whole bunch of Ewoks, and I were crowded around C-3PO and a small fire in a large hut. The golden droid was telling the Ewoks of their adventures from the moment they all met, making sound effects to heighten the affect. It was quite entertaining.

Luke and I were standing by the door listening, although neither of us fully understand what Threepio was saying. They at least have a slight clue.

I turn to Luke and quietly say, "It must be interesting to hear your stories retold."

Luke grins at me and replies, "If only I knew what he is saying."

I roll my eyes slightly and shift my weight onto my right foot. "You can at least presume to know," I tell him. "If the sounds are anything to go by."

Hearing him chuckle a little, I bring my gaze back to the fire, looking into the orange hue. I sigh quietly, wanting to go meet back up with the troops. Then Threepio finished his story, and the Ewoks start conversing, the rest of us looking around in confusion. One of the furry little creatures starts banging on a drum until one of the leaders announces something to the crowd.

"Wonderful!" C-3PO exclaims. "We are now a part of the tribe." My mouth twitches up to a small smirk. _Yay! _I think sarcastically.

An Ewok gives Han a big hug. "That's what I've always wanted," he simply states. Luke ducks down slightly to exit the hut without a word.

My eyebrows furrow as I follow him. Luke had stopped in the middle of the bridge. I stand quietly next to him, not fully knowing what to say. Despite my ability to influence emotions, I've never been good when dealing with them. Luke speaks instead though. "You know, I was worried about you," he says quietly.

"Thanks," I reply, not sure how I should respond. I smile sadly though, knowing full well what his statement entails.

Luke doesn't miss the expression though. "What is it? What's wrong?" the blond asks, concerned.

"I've never really had anyone to worry about me." I gaze down at the forest floor, not wanting to look at him. My statement is true, for the most part. I had a brother once upon a time, who took care of me once our father had died in an explosion. Our mother had died giving birth to me, so I never met her. I was told that she was on the council back in Umbara, keeping the planet in tact.

"Well, that part's over," Luke tells me. "You're a part of this group now." At those words I pick my head up and look into Luke's blue eyes. "Honestly, I began worrying the moment you said you'd join us."

"I didn't think I'd care that much about you guys, but for some odd reason, I do." He gives me a small, reassuring smile at what I said.

"Jie," he begins. I just look at him, silently urging him to continue. "I have to go."

My smile, no matter how small it is, fades away, and every hint of one leaves as well. "What? Why?" I inquired. Then I recall his statement on the ship and the story the Threepio told. "To face Vader? Is that what this is about?"

"Jie, I have to face him," Luke says. I'm about to protest when he continues speaking. "It's just something I have to do."

I take a deep breath, trying to compose myself, not letting emotion show. My stoic expression that never wavered unless I wanted it to before I met Luke and them returned. "Fine," I state sternly. "Carry on with your suicide mission. I've got to think of mine." Then without another word, I pass him, continuing down the walkway. I heard him call my name, but I just continued.

Climbing down a ladder to the base of a tree, I sigh and sit down, not wanting to know what will happen next.


	15. Rebel Recon

(Jie's P.O.V.)

The moment Leia came to fetch me to get ready to leave was my favorite part of the night. I adorned my pants and weapons once again, but left my hair how the Ewoks did it. We made our way to the rendevous point to meet up with the strike team. I left the camo jacket off since it isn't necessary and only slows my movements. Not to mention, I don't know what happened to the helmet anyway.

We hurry through the forest with a few Ewoks and meet up with the other rebels. After Han vaguely told them what took us so long, we inch towards the Imperial base, Chewie and Han in the lead while Leia and I follow closely behind.

Hiding behind a fallen log, we watch as an Imperial Shuttle takes off from a landing platform. "The main entrance to the control bunker's on the far side of that landing platform," Leia explains. "This isn't gonna be easy."

"Hey, don't worry," Han reassures as we duck down and sit on the ground. "Chewie and me got into a lot of places more heavily guarded than this."

"I'm assuming that's a story for another day?" I inquire. Han chuckles and Chewie says something in agreement.

The Ewok next to Leia says something, and Threepio answers him, the rest of us just looking on. "What's he saying?" Leia asks the droid.

"He says there's a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge," Threepio replies.

"Show us," Han says and Threepio relayed that to the Ewok. Before we know it, below us is a bunker. Four Imperial scouts keep watch over the entrance, their speeders parked closeby. Chewie growled. "Back door, huh? Good idea. It's only a few guards. This shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Well, it only takes one to sound the alarm," Leia points out.

Han grins. "Then we'll do it real quiet-like," he tells her.

"Oh! Oh, my!" Threepio exclaimed, grabbing our attention. We turn around. "Princess Leia!" Leia covers his mouth with her hand. The droid quiets and she takes her hand away. "I'm afraid our furry companion has gone and done something rather rash."

Chewie makes a sullen noise and we turn back around. "Oh, no," Leia uttered. The Ewok slips out from the undergrowth towards the speeders.

"There goes our surprise attack," Han says. The furry guy climbs onto the speeder and flips a switch, starting up the vehicle.

"Look! Over there!" one of the scouts shouts. The Ewok presses random buttons before the speeder zooms away into the forest. Three of the scouts follow him on the speeders.

"They are so stupid," I mutter. They're leaving one person in charge of defending the back entrance. Good for us, but it proves how idiotic they are.

Han looks back at us and says, "Not bad for a little furball. There's only one left." The smuggler stands and points to Threepio. "You stay here. We'll take care of this."

We gather on one side of the bunker while Han goes to the other side to sneak up on the last scout. I don't see exactly what Han does, but he draws the scout over to the strike team. We enter the bunker silently, weapons drawn and ready.

Han blasts open the control room when we find it. "All right! Up! Move! Quickly, quickly," he orders the personnel. Chewie and I herd them into a corner as the others work.

"Han, hurry! The fleet will be here any moment," Leia tells him.

"Charges! Come on, come on!" Han yells at the strike team. Someone tosses him the charges and they start setting them.

Someone runs in and yells, "Freeze!" Han simply throws something at him and the Imp shouts in pain as he falls off the platform. Imperial troops then rushed in from both entrances.

A commander points a gun straight at Han and says, "You rebel scum." Our weapons are taken from us and we're lead out of the bunker. Outside of the bunker are a hold bunch of Imperial troops and some walkers.

With our hands above our heads, I can't help but think that we're hopeless. No amount of me fighting back will help at all. Instead we'd probably just get killed if I did something rash. If they touch me then that's another story. But then we hear a familiar voice call out, "Hello! I say, over there! Were you looking for me?" We turn around and see the sun glinting off of Threepio and Artoo's metal.

"Bring those two down here!" a commander yells. A small group of troops run up there to apprehend the droids. Why they are such a big deal, I have no clue. They can barely traverse the forest floor.

I watched closely as the troops hurry up the hill. My abilities have been iffy since I left Umbara, but I spot many small heat signatures surrounding the area. _The Ewoks_, I think. I smirk as a horn is blown from an Ewok hiding in a tree. Another sounds the same attack call and the furry critters stand from their spots in the bushes before letting loose their arrows on the Imperial troopers. We then attack as well.

I kick the nearest trooper and take his blaster before shooting him and a few of his comrades. Imperials scatter towards the woods in the chaos and I shoot down as many as I can while heading towards the bunker.

I get there just as the door shuts with Leia and Han right behind me. "Blast," I curse quietly. I stay near the wall on one side to protect myself from bolts while Leia puts in the code on the other side with Han defending her. "The code's changed," I hear Leia say. "We need Artoo!" She speaks into the comlink. "Artoo, where are you? We need you at the bunker right away."

Han shoots a troop hiding behind a tree near my side and I blast one near him. With the walkers still causing havok, this is going nowhere. I duck out of the entrance and dash towards the nearest walker. "Jie!" I heard Leia call, but I ignore her. Might as well go on with my suicide mission.


	16. Shoot Them All

**Imagine she's as badass as Gamora since no one can be as badass as Black Widow or Halle Berry's Catwoman, but just as sexy as all of them (just saying).**

* * *

(Jie's P.O.V.)

A trooper runs at me, and I jump over him, grabbing his head on my way down, flipping him over me and onto his stomach, effectively breaking his neck. I do not know why they where this cruddy armor since it provides them no protection. One would think they would have Mandalorian armor or something of the like, but no.

I take his blaster as I continue towards the walker. This might just be completely barvy, but I really don't care. I just want to take out as many bucket heads as I can. I leap up onto the leg of the AT-ST walker as it continued shooting at Ewoks and rebels. _I may be a few starships short of a fleet_, I think as I hold on tightly.

Climbing to the top was hard enough without a few troops trying to shoot me down. I quickly dealt with a few and hauled myself to the top of the vehicle. Opening the hatch, I dropped down inside and took care of the two Imps at the controls.

The control panel looked complicated, but I quickly got the hang of it, shooting down some troopers. The walker shook when it was hit, but thankfully didn't explode. After killing some Imperials, I opened the hatch once again and climbed on top of the walker. Taking a thermal detonator from my belt, I activated it, dropped it into the cabin, and leaped from the walker, rolling upon impact of the ground. A second later the detonator went off and destroyed the walker.

I don't walk a meter before I get tackled by some troopers. My head hits the ground hard but I shake the feeling away, not letting it phase me. I've been injured by a lot more. I elbow the first one in the face, yet the next two grab my arms. All is quiet as a few troopers stood behind Han and Leia at the bunker doors. I never go down without a fight.

Wrenching my right arm forward, dragging the trooper with it, I bring it back as hard as I can, knocking the Imp to the ground. The other one I flip onto his back. I pick up his blaster and shoot all three, including the one I elbowed earlier.

Looking at Leia and Han, I see her shoot the two, but my small grin fades as I see a walker approach. The hatch opens and Chewbacca sticks his head out of it, barking triumphantly. "Chewie!" Han exclaimed. "Get down here! She's wounded!" The smuggler turns to Leia, before coming up with an idea. "No, wait! I got an idea."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I utter as I saunter over. "Of course you have one." I help Leia stand and move her out of the way. As I set her down, I tend to her wound, letting Han continue with his plan of deceit while I take care of Leia.

"You know, you're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid," Leia tells me. "I thought you were bantha fodder, rushing at a chicken walker without any backup." When I don't say anything, she continued. "A credit for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing," I say, before beginning to stand.

Leia simply grabs my wrist, bringing me back down to her level. "It's not nothing. You can tell me anything. I mean, you're willingly dressing my wound when you have plenty of your own to worry about. I think we can be considered friends."

"I'm worried about Luke," I tell her.

The princess sighs. "We all are, but if I know him at all, he's not going to give up easily. He'll be fine."

"We should move," I say, not wanting to continue this conversation further, and I help her stand. We then made our way to a fallen log, further away from the bunker. Not even a minute later do Han and other rebels come running out of the bunker, yelling at others to back away.

The shield generator blows up and we all grin. Now the attack can go as planned, assuming they are still alive.


	17. Survival

(Jie's P.O.V.)

It isn't long after the shield is down that we see the destruction of the Death Star in the sky. Everyone cheers, but a small part of me is saddened since Luke was up there. I'm not sure if he was on it when it blew up, but there is a possibility that he was. Yet I can't help but believe that he is fine. I look away from the sky and see Han and Leia kissing. They need to get a room.

We make our way back to the Ewok village and they make a bonfire to celebrate. Leia is adorned in her dress yet again. By nightfall every survivor is dancing around, singing, laughing. Some Ewoks use stormtrooper helmets as drums. We rejoice in the firelight. Throughout the forest cheers could be heard.

I make my way to the edge of the party, not one for gatherings. Rebel pilots and others started to arrive and join in on the celebration. Fireworks explode above. I see Lando return and greet Han and Chewie.

Turning my gaze away from the party, I look out into the forest and see many little fires, many mini celebrations among families. I sigh in content, yet wonder what will happen next. There is undoubtedly many Imperials left, ready to keep the Empire alive even without the Emperor. Am I going to stay with the rebels?

I'm pulled from my thoughts by slight pressure on my mid back. I immediately look at who is touching me and see the blond who wouldn't seem to leave my thoughts. "Looks like we both survived our suicide missions," Luke said in a quiet tone of voice.

"Yeah, looks like," I replied, not sure what else to say.

It is quiet between us for a few moments, but Luke breaks the silence. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"Probably going back to my job," I tell him. "You can't just stop being an assassin for a living."

"You did for a little while," Luke said.

I turn my gaze up to him. "What are you saying, Luke?" I inquired.

"That you should stay and continue to help the rebellion. We could use your help. The Imperials still control many systems even without the Emperor. We can use all the help we can get."

I look back at the forest. "There's nothing keeping me here," I say in a small voice.

"And if there was?" he asked.

"Maybe." I take a deep breath and ask, "Do you want to know why I'm an assassin?" Luke nodded. "Nothing was keeping me on Umbara, so I used what skill set I had to make a living. I moved from place to place because nothing kept me anywhere. I doubt the rebels would want me anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can do what I do because I attended the Umbaran Sith Academy for four years. Top of my class before I left. How else would I be so good at killing? That's all I know how to do. That's all I'm good for." He was about to say something, but I cut him off. "Drop it, Luke, I'm not staying."

"Not for Leia?" I force myself not to look at him, keeping my eyes forward, looking over the forest. "Not for me? Jie." I finally look at Luke, and his sad blue eyes are gazing down at me. "Believe it or not, we all want you to stay."

My heart clenches as I realize how close we are. My shoulder almost touching his chest, him towering over me. I didn't even notice that his hand was still on my back. "_I _want you to stay," Luke said.

"Why?" I replied. The word had barely left my mouth when his lips were on mine. I didn't see that coming. It was short and sweet and strange. I've never been kissed before. I spent years training and then years killing. Meeting Luke and them seemed like all those years are thrown out of the window.

Luke pulled back shortly after the kiss started. "That's why," he said.

I feel his warm breath on my face. I've never felt anything like this before. It's foreign, yet I like it. "As long as I'm welcome," I tell him.

"If you stop being a shadow."

"No promises." Luke grins at my statement and leans in again. This time, I do too.


End file.
